User blog:Lord Dalek/Mizuki novel
Prologue “Yes...yes...you are perfect…”Said the scaley woman, her tongue flicking out as she spoke, each “s” replaced with a long, drawn out hiss. The young, blonde woman looked at the snake-like figure in front of her, holding her belly, trying to protect the fetus that grew within her. “W-what?” she said, stuttering in fear, her husband nowhere to be found. The scaley woman flicked her tongue out in a mocking fashion as she stepped out of shadows. She wore no clothing, her body covered by scales which were a brilliant green, her amber eyes with pupils that ran in a slit from the top to the bottom. The blonde woman gasped. She called out for her husband. “JACK!? Jack! Where are you!?” No response. It was entirely possible that he was not in the area, or even upon that plane of existence. She was unarmed and even if she was, she wouldn’t risk fighting anyways. She felt the grip of the scaley woman, and realized who it was within an instant. The Mother of Snakes gripped her upper arm with force, the cold scales shocking her as they contacted her warm flesh, breaking the skin with what appears to be claws at the tips of her fingers. “Let GO of me you BITCH!” The blonde woman screamed at the Mother of Snakes, struggling to break free. She failed, and the Mother of Snakes was soon dragging her into a portal showing a massive sandstone castle, with large pillars with serpents surrounding them, an endless desert with no sign of life, a desolate wasteland of sand. “Tsk, tsk, Mrs. Carmine...” the Mother of Snakes said, expressing some form of disappointment towards her victim. “You really ought to struggle less”. Meanwhile, her husband, Jack Carmine, lay in his bed, resting that day, only dimly aware of the trouble going on, but his stupor was soon interrupted by the shrill shrieks that filled his mind as a telepathic connection was formed between the two supernatural parents to be. As if animated by a will not his own, Jack shot up and burst out of the room, slamming the bedroom door and grabbing his rapier before jumping out the window, landing on his feet with the ease and grace of a cat. He ran across the clearing near his small house, his green eyes flashing in anger as some of the other residents looks at him. They asked questions, mostly asking if Jack had gone from drunkenness to the use of some form of illegal drug, but some expressed visible worry. Rushing over to Isaac, the man he had gone to for help so many times before, due to this ability to travel between worlds, he half-spoke and half-choked out the words. “Desolate Garden, Mother of Snakes, NOW!” Isaac complied, sensing the worry in Jack as he stopped to catch his breath. Darkness surrounded the pair as their bodies began to dematerialize and vanish from the plane of existence they were upon. The sandstone castle stood there, the doors nothing but mere beads of glass hung by strings. Isaac stood outside, waiting patiently. Jack’s wife stood there, chained to a roughly hewn sandstone pillar, Jack’s rage flared up like a torch. He swung at the Mother of Snakes, his blade sharp and swift, bearing down upon the scaley woman, his blade slashing across her chest, black fluid pouring in place of blood. She screamed in agony, before raising her hands, intending to strike down Jack before he stabbed her through the stomach, and bit her in the neck, razor sharp fangs bearing down upon the scales, shattering them as he tore away from her, ripping the black flesh from her neck. As the Mother of snakes screamed and bled out upon the floor, her serpentine servants shuddering in pain as their master shook in her death throes. Another swipe of the blade and the chains holding his wife shattered. The realm around them shattered as Isaac brought both of them back to the clearing. Everyone looked at the blood covered Jack with a slight level of concern, but they simply brushed it off. Violence was not uncommon in their lives. ⁂ The swirling, chaotic, ex-nihilo, nebulous, gaseous, darkness enveloped a planet slowly, the citizens of it, human-like in fears, screamed in terror as their great civilization fell around them, buildings collapsing and the denizens vanishing without a trace, the unlucky of the race were crushed under rubble and their own planet seemed to turn against them. Fissures tore open and the conical, beaked, entities fell into the mantle and core of their planet, chattering and chirping in terror as they projected their minds into the future in a final, desperate attempt to preserve their Great Race. They wished, all of them, for it to simply be a nightmare of their host, but it was all too real. The planet at last shattered, the great nebulous being consuming their planet, the souls, minds, and bodies of the final members of the Great Race of Yith. Despite the destruction, the being felt a twitch in the back of it’s strange and eldritch mind. Something made it turn it’s head towards a small clearing within woods, where a woman and her husband, with several others near her, sat. ⁂ “Th-thank you…” she whispered to Jack, which invoked no verbal response, simply a comforting hug. The fate that was weaved for their child was about to begin, their ignorance was absolute in what was about to occur. They both stood up and walked back to their small cabin within the woods, Jack lay Sheree upon the bed and brought her tea while she relaxed. The being crept into their room while they slumbered. It looked down upon them in pity, a sadness filling the room. It looked down and placed it’s “hand” on the stomach of Sheree, and a bright light bathed the room in purifying light. Chapter One I ran through the woods, feeling free and happy. IIt was a much better time, I suppose. Far simpler. Far more innocent. I was five. Well, biologically. I’ll explain later, let’s just say that for all intents and purposes, I was five. Bare foot, in a pink sun dress, black hair waving in the wind. God, it felt great. I don’t know who or what I was running from. Probably my dad, but it didn’t matter. The clearing was far behind me, the woods of infinite possibility and fun lay ahead. I looked around, the part of the forest I was within was unfamiliar and strange. I looked around, with the curiosity that was befitting of a child my age. I grasped a twig and broke it off, swinging the branch like it was a sword I had seen my father wield so often. I was clumsy, yes, but in my mind I was a great hero, fending off whatever monsters lurked under my bed. And yes, I had a full belief in Monsters Under the Bed. A man put his hand on my shoulder, and I looked behind myself in shock. He stood about six feet and eight inches tall, slouching slightly, suggesting he was taller. His skin was pale, almost snow-like in color, and he had shoulder length, raven hair and crimson eyes that seemed to glow unnaturally, a slight smile that suggested a strange mixture of both malevolence and kindness. He wore torn jeans and a black hoodie, He spoke to me, his voice was smooth, easy to listen to. “Why’re you out here?” I stood there, in awe of him, so I said the typical response of a child. “I don’t know.” He laughed, patting me on the shoulder. “Where’s your mum or dad?” He said, bending down to my level. I responded with another “Don’t know” I looked up at him. “Really now?” He chuckled, placing his hand on my shoulder. I don't know why, but I flinched. No, I wasn't scared. His skin was cold, almost unnaturally cold. That must have been it, looking back. Either way, I was still in total awe of this man. He held his arms out and picked me up. I don't know why, but I did feel a sense of comfort and happiness. Something made this man, this...guy...well, attractive to me. No, not in ''that ''way...I was too young for that, far, far too young. He seemed like a very nice guy, and I trusted him. He walked with me in the direction that I had came. I rested my head on his shoulder and asked for his name. "Discord." "Odd name..." "It's mine." I shrugged, still beign held and carried by him. He bounced me a bit every time I closed my eyes for a few minutes, as if he didn't want me to sleep. I groaned a few times, each time I did, he'd chuckle and pat me on the back. "What's your name?" He asked, hints of both legitimate curiosity and simple conversation-making clearly present within his voice. I looked up at him and tilted my head. "I'm Zuki..." He looked at me and said a few things I don't clearly remember, a compliment, most likely something along the lines of "cute name" but I'm not entirely sure. I rested my head on his shoulder and time passed. That's all I can clearly remember. Chapter 2 Category:Blog posts